Once Upon a Time
by IrishRosie
Summary: A great darkness fell, bringing with it terrible creatures with souls black with decay. The earth closed itself to the dwarves and the trees to the elves. Leaving them with no place to go, and utterly exposed to the new and horrifying creatures that now.
1. Chapter 1

The introduction

Was there ever at time when the elves and the dwarves weren't fighting? Though historians will say otherwise, not many of these immortal being can remember a time of peace. For thousands of years the ring of clashing metal has been heard throughout the land. The young of both kinds have been trained from their youth to become great worriers skilled in the art of magic or sword play. All other magical creatures have long since fled the land unable to withstand the constant fighting. Leaving all but a small group of the oldest and most powerful witches and wizards, these few were unwilling to leave the land of their birth. But even they could only take so much violence and hatred before they set a curse upon the land.

A great darkness fell, bringing with it terrible creatures with souls black with decay. The earth closed itself to the dwarves and the trees to the elves. Leaving them with no place to go, and utterly exposed to the new and horrifying creatures that now roamed their beautiful land. Many would think that this would stop the dwarves and the elves from fighting, but far from it. Each blamed the other for the tragedy that had befallen their kind, and the hatred grew. Until the youngest of the wizards (who in human year was about 2,568, so really quite old) could stand it no longer and in his fury he came to all the dwarves and the elves in a dream explaining what they would bring upon themselves the fighting continued.

Every ten years a new creature of destruction would be introduced to the land until the hundredth year when he would send a demon of death so great that none would be left alive. All this could be avoided only by uniting royal elven blood and royal dwarf blood through marriage, and even then if the six remaining wizards and six remaining witches were not convinced that the fighting had stop, than demons would be sent in greater fury.

Enya's story

Enya lunged forward, thrusting her sword in front of her. Her opponent skipped out of Enya's way, he was light on his toes. Both their swords flashed in the bright sunlight that's was beating down on their backs. Sweat dripped into her eyes, the coarse shirt her wore was already soaked with it. With every twist and black her feet shifted deeper in the, Enya grunted in frustration and lashed out. Her feet slipped out from under her and she fell, the sand was hot and burned the skin that met it.

"Enough" Asher said as he lowered his sword and stepped away. They had been at this for hours, though both where elves and didn't tire easily, Ash could tell Enya was stretching her capability.

"Again" Enya commanded and she pushed herself up off the ground and propelled her body towards him, her eyes flashing. Asher quickly dodged and Enya slipped to the ground once more.

"Enough" He shouted and kicked her sword out of her hand; it didn't go far in the sand, but far enough to stay out of her reach. Enya lunged for it desperately but only found herself struggling deeper into the sand. Asher dropped his sword near hers and stretched out his hand to help her up. Her will crumbled and she took the hand. Once she was on her feet Enya started to feel all her energy drain from her body. Normal she would have been able to practice all day long, but in her struggle to keep her footing in the sand, her energy had slowing drained from her. Not to mention the energy the sun had taken as well.

She missed the shade of the trees, the soft grass under her feet, and wished she could return to the woods once again, but knew that that would not be possible anytime soon. No, it was too painful, the trees no longer accepted them, each touch caused them pain, they, the elves felt deeply the lack of connection. No they couldn't go back not until there was peace in the land.

Finian's story

Finian swung his axe one last time, the sharp blade slide into the truck of the tree like a knife in butter. The great oak tree began to groan as the leaves tipped towards the ground, it landed with a mighty thud that echoed through the forest announcing its mighty death.

Finian took no mind of any of this; he had no connection to the trees or to anything green for that matter. He merely did what he was told and that was all. He spent the rest of the day chopping the tree into smaller more manageable pieces, which could be used to build houses or add to a fire.

Finn wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand and squinted into the distance. His eyes still hadn't quite made the adjustment from the dark caves of his home to the natural light of the sun. As his pupils adjusted to the light he began to make out a figure in the distance. His hands tightened their grip on his axe, unsure of who was coming. Finian crouched ever so slightly tensing his muscles readying himself. As the figure came more and more into focus, he began to let his body relax. Until finally he was sure the guest was another dwarf like himself. Finn lowered his axe to the ground and raised his hand in greeting.

"Finian" the oncoming dwarf raised his hand to greet his brother, "Father calls you." Finian nodded and sighed deeply, he had known this was coming and was able to effectively avoid it until now. He looped his axe through his belt, "Alright, Dugan, did he say what he wanted?" Dugan shook his head. "He didn't seem happy though, Finian, you'd better hurry."

Finian shook his head "Fat chance I'll hurry, I know exactly what he wants of me." He began to slowly walk in the direction of the camp. "And as soon as he asks it I will have no choice but to obey." Dugan looked up at Finian in shock, "You don't think he'd make you do that… do you?" Dugan's face was filled with a look of concern knowing exactly what Finian had been referring to, "He wouldn't."

Finian patted Dugan's shoulder comfortingly, but answered him truthfully, "I do think he will; because that is what he thinks will be best for the clan." Dugan grimaced at the thought of what was to become of Finian as they walked together back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finian's story 2**

Dugan patted the soft mouth of Finian's pony, as his brother was tightening the saddle and securing the bags of supplies. Finian had been right in his prediction, his father, the dwarf king had "requested" that his eldest son pay the Elves a visit and inquire about a peace treaty. In other word Finian was commanded to go to the elves and not come back until he had married the princess.

Finian looked at his younger brother; he wondered how much he would be changed by the time returned. At the moment they looked very much alike, both with soft brown curls that framed their faces and large brown eyes. Neither had a beard because they were of royal status. The only real difference between the brothers was their size. Dugan was still a child; he was 303 years old but had the maturity of a 6 year old human.

Smiling down on his brother Finian patted Dugan's cheek. Dugan's lip quivered, _"Don't you worry I'll be back before you know it."_ Dugan nodded as a big wet tear formed in the corner of his eye. Shoving his hand into his pocket Dugan felt around until he found what he was looking for. _"I, I made this for you."_ He said in a shaky voice as he presented Finian with a small stone figure. The older brother smiled gently and took the gift. It was Finian carved into stone, with his axe raised and his lips formed in the cry of battle.

_"Thank you"_ He roughly said, is voice thick with restrained tears. Finian gently placed the figure in his pocket and got on his pony. _"I'll be back"_ he called over his shoulder as left.

**Enya's story 2**

Collapsing into bed Enya drifted in and out of sleep, the skin that had been exposed to the sun felt as if it were on fire. Her head pounded behind her eyes and her stomach churned and heaved as if it had a life of its own. As she wandered in and out of consciousness she could hear the chatter of people surrounding her.

_"It's the heat, and the sun, she has had too much."_ One of the elder healers whispered as she placed a cold cloth on Enya's head. The other healers talked among themselves as they worked to try and cool her down. Enya opened her eyes but all she saw was a blur of colors swarming with black dots. She closed her eyes again and fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later Asher strode into her tent; his face was also burnt by the sun though he lacked the symptoms Enya had. The moment the Asher entered the tent the healers went silent. Asher's face contorted with a mix of emotions upon seeing Enya. As he took two steps farther into the tent, the healers silently left and waited outside, giving him what privacy they could.

Leaning down over Enya's sleeping figure, he gently brushed damp strands of hair back from her face. The tips of his fingers touched her burning skin; looking around for a fresh damp rag he spotted a basin full of them. He drew one out then gently ran it over her reddened face and down the pale front of her neck. Softly he took one of her arms and ran the wet cloth down the length of it, across the curve of her elbow and all the way to the tips of her finger. He the repeated it with the other until the rag was nearly as hot as her burnt skin.

Placing the cloth aside he took her hand into his; sitting on the edge of her bed he whispered her name._ "Enya… Enya, please wake up."_ He gently patted the side of her cheek trying to awaken her. She had been like this since yesterday when they had practiced so intensely._ "Come on princess, just open your eyes."_

Enya groaned and shifted her head away from Asher's hand. Encouraged by the movement, Asher leaned in closer, _"Come one Princess, just for a little bit, it'll be good for you."_ He began patting her cheek a bit more roughly. Enya groaned and swatted his hand away, _"Stop that"_ she cried in a hoarse voice. Her eye's blinked open, _"Leave me alone, you tree stump."_ Asher laughed at her name calling,_ "Aw, now that's no way to be talking, I was worried you'd never wake up at the rate you were going."_ He had stopped patting her cheek and was getting up off of her bed. _"Now how do you feel?"_ he asked happily, much encouraged by the fact that she had awaken.

_"Like crap. Now go away."_ She said grumpily as she rolled over. Asher laughed again, _"I told you we should have stopped, but no, you just had to keep going, Miss. Persistent. Well now look what you've done you've landed yourself right into bed. You should have listened."_ As Asher chastised, Enya groaned and drew that blanked up over her head trying to block out the sound of his voice._ "Just leave me be."_ She croaked her throat felt it was covered with sand; she coughed as she tried to remove the feeling. Asher untied his skin of water from around his belt and pulled the covers away from Enya's fact, _"Oh come on now let's not be a baby about it."_ He said more gently as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position. With one arm he supported her back and with the other he lightly placed the mouth of the water skin against her lips and tipped it so that a steady flow of water trickled in to her mouth. "There" he said as he pulled the skin away, _"Better?"_ Enya sighed and nodded. She eyes began to droop as she gave Asher a weak smile of thanks. Gently he laid her down and let her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Thanks to IBeeRioCrazy for all your reviews!~**

Finian's story

Slumped over in the saddle Finian drifted in and out of sleep as he let his pony trudge along through the forest. They had been traveling all day and still hadn't left this god forsaken place. The trees surrounding them were so thick that their leaves blocked the sky. The only way Finian could tell that the time had changed from day to night was because of the slight change in lighting, which went from dark to pitch black. Finian was all too aware of what came out at night and though he knew he would have to stop soon, if only for the sake of the health of his pony. Finian dreaded the thought, as he lightly slept on the back of his only companion; he had nightmares of what was hiding in the dark. Finian gently pulled his pony, De, to a stop and began unsaddling her. Finian refrained from De up, because he knew that if anything were to come, he would need to be able to get out and get out fast.

Leaning up against a tree Finian crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eye, but he kept his mind very awake, not risking the chance of a predator creeping up on him while he rested. No, Finian could sleep while he rode. Right now he was on high alert, his ears searching for the slightest sound. All his senses seemed to be magnified. The rustle of the leaves above his head sounded like the roar of a water fall and the rough bark the rubbed against his back felt like the jagged rocks of the mines, a feeling he missed with every fiber of his being.

Enya's story

Enya groaned as she got up out of bed, she could feel the dry burnt skin on her shoulders crack and pull apart. Everything that the sun had touched burned even the top of her head was burnt. Enya's long blonde almost white hair had done nothing to protect her from the powerful rays of the sun.

Standing up she looked around her tent, it was dimly light by what light had managed to seep through the coarse fabric of the tent. Her tent was sparsely furnished, a small mattress on the floor, a stool, a trunk, and a long bench which carried a wash basin and a bar of soap. To any other species such sparse furnishings would be that of a low life's. But to the Elf this was royal treatment. Because of their relationship with the trees the elves could only use already dead trees to build whatever they needed but of course back at home they didn't even need to do that because they had the ability to sing the trees into whatever form they needed.

Moving to the end of her bed she noticed a pile of clothes sitting on top of her trunk there. She lifted up the first item; it was a thin sand red scarf that reached from her head to her toes. Enya looked at it in confusion, she had never seen anything like it before; to her it seemed like a waist of cloth. Setting the scarf aside she continued to look through the new clothing, finding loose white pants and a matching tunic. Both of which she slipped on, cringing a little as she did so. Enya wondered when her skin would heal, nothing like this had ever happen to her before; in the forest there was rarely any light.

Once the clothes were on, she sighed in relief, the cloth that made up the clothes was light and cool, so it did nothing to irritate her already raw skin.

Asher walked in the tent as Enya was holding up the scarf with a look of confusion on her face as she tried to decide what it was to be used for. Asher stood casually a few feet behind Enya's back, a smirk playing on his lips and he watched her try to figure it out. Finally Enya sighed in frustration and threw the scarf onto her bed. Asher cleared his throat, making her jump as she spun around to face him. Enya's cheeks turned a bright red with embarrassment and she crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to look mad, but failed. "Quit doing that, you squirrel." She grumbled.

Asher laughed as he reached around her and plucked the scarf from her bed. "Come now, I'll show the princess what to do." Enya shook her head and scoffed, "I know how to wear it! I just don't want to"

"Oh, now is that right!" Asher smirked down at her. Enya pursed her lips and turned to her wash basin, "Yes," she lied as she began needlessly washing her hands.

Asher's smirk grew into a knowing grin, "Oh, so the princess enjoys burning that pretty little head of hers." As he said this, Asher gently placed both his hands on Enya's shoulders making her yelp in pain as her body jolted forward on its own accord spilling the wash basin and dumping the precious water into the sand.

Enya spun around her eye's blazing, "look what you made me do" she snapped at him. Asher took a step back throwing his hands up in defeat, but keeping the smirk on his face. Enya growled and turned back around to right the bowls, once her head was down her mask crumpled and her face scrunched in pain. Her shoulder felt like they were on fire, the blisters on her shoulders had popped at Asher's touch and Enya could feel her tunic begin to stick to the liquid that flowed out. Taking a deep breath she turned back to Asher, her face was a bit calmer yet she wasn't able to hide all the pain from her eyes.

Asher winced seeing right through her and feeling her pain. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Enya took another deep breath, "Don't worry about it" she breathed.

Taking a step towards her Asher pleaded, "Let me show you how to use this, it will keep the sun away." Enya gave a tight nod and Asher got to work wrapping the scarf around her head and neck until you could only see her eyes. "See, much better." Enya gave a faint smile behind the cloth before letting Asher direct her to her father's tent.

Finian's story

Finian's head snapped up as he was jolted out of a light sleep. There was someone out there he could feel it. Slowly he got to his feet, bending his knees into a crouch with axe in hand. Ready to take on whatever came, his eyes darted from tree to tree scanning for trouble. De shifted beside him letting out whinnies of fright looking ready to bolt at any moment.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushed to the left and out leaped a giant black cat twice his size. Finian stumble back in surprise, this creature was new to him. The cat stared him down with bright yellow eyes and pulled back its lips hissing as it revealed its razor sharp teeth. Finian readied himself by lifting his ax. The cat pounced bearing dozens of sharp fangs and claws. Finian swung his ax hitting the cats shoulder throwing it off balance. Lifting his ax again Finian closed in for a second strike, but the cat was quicker. Lashing out it struck Finian across the face causing him to cry out in pain and crash into his fear frozen pony. De let out a great shriek in terror and darted off. The cat, distracted, dashed after the animal.

Collapsing against a tree Finian brought his hand up to his face and pulled it away drenched in blood. Every, every gently he traced four long gashes running diagonally across his face. Already he could feel both his eyes swelling from where the cuts ran over them. Finian knew he had been lucky to come away alive but at the moment all he could think about was how the loss of blood was making him weak and tired. Struggling to stay awake gradually fell into a painful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enya's story**

Enya was standing in front of a large wooden table covered with maps and surrounded by various elven leaders. All of which were intently listening to a tall thin elf with speak as he gestured to different points on the maps. The elf held himself erect his long blonde almost white hair hung like a curtain behind his shoulders, everything about him screamed importance. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue that seemed to bore into the very soul of all his glaze fell upon. When he spoke everything seemed to go silent as if the world were straining to hear each syllable that fell from his lips.

"…is that clear." he said as he finished mapping out his plans, the surrounding elves gave their silent confirmation with a nod of their heads. "Then your all dismissed" Oran informed curtly as he began rolling up the maps.

Once all had left, Enya, who had stayed behind, cleared her throat to gain her father's attention. A quick glance up at his daughter was the only acknowledgement Oran gave, but that was enough for her. "Father" she began, uncertain of how she was going to address her topic. "There are rumors" Enya said as she licked her dry lips, "of the Wizards interfering with our affairs. Father, they say we are bringing about our own destruction, through all this fighting." Her words now came more easily to her lips, "Is it true what they say… about the uniting of blood?" Her voice became a whisper.

Oren, her father, had his back turned towards her as he gave one sharp nod of his head, "but we will fight."

_~Break~_

Enya groaned as she lay on a small cot inside the healer's tent. The healer chuckled, "It hurts, yes?" Enya rolled her eyes, "Yes, it hurts, how much longer?" she complained as Tavon rubbed some sort of goop across her shoulders. Tavon laughed seeming to enjoy her pain, "until it is all rubbed in. You see, you see." He insisted, "This make you feel much better, you see." Enya groaned once more as she lay on her stomach, she was not one known for her patience.

Just as Tavon began to add more, Asher poked his head into the tent. "Enya come quick, the scouts…." His voice trailed off as he took in the scene before him. "Now what are you doing." Walking over to her cot he pointed to the goop on Enya's back in disgust, "What is that?" he asked as his finger hovered centimeters above her skin.

"Crassa" Tavon replied with a smile, "it help with burns."

Enya snorted in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me." Her burns hurt worse than before. Asher wasn't convinced of its effectiveness either; he was just glade that it was her lying there instead of him. "Well, as much as I love you see you in pain, I have things to do and people to see." Asher said and he roughly patted her back, making Enya jerk up her face filled with fury. "You little sap sucking, tree nesting, dirt eating, squirrel." Enya shoved his chest; her shoulder was on fire from where his hand had touched.

"No, no, no" cried Tavon as he jumped between the two, "non bonum! No good!"

Asher just laughed, "Oh, so sorry, did that hurt princess?"

Enya's temper flared as she lunged at Asher, Tavon quickly caught her around the waist and held her back. "Stop, prohibere!" Tavon cried as Enya made one finally struggle towards Asher.

Pushing Enya down on the mat, Tavon ordered her to sit, then spinning around he glared at Asher, "Out" he bellowed, "Adepto de! Adepto de!" Tavon spat out in his native language.

Asher held up his hands in surrender, "I'm going" he muttered as he back up towards the door, a smirk still plastered across his face. "Oh wait, before I forget, the reason I came! The scouts have returned!"

Enya still angry, glared at him from his seat on the cot, "So" she challenged.

"So, they've brought a prisoner." Asher responded excitedly. Now this caught Enya's interest, but she said nothing not wanting to give Asher that satisfaction.

Realizing she wasn't going to respond, he continued, "This dwarf claims to be the crown prince."

**Finian's story**

Finian grunted as his eyes fluttered open, he winced as the bright rays of the sun hit his eyes. They weren't used to his kind of light; he blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted. He tried to get up but quickly realized he couldn't. He turned his neck to get a glimpse at what he was tied to and discovered it to be a large pole placed deep within the sand. Wait sand? He looked down in astonishment, he was sitting in sand.

Finian jerked his head up and to the right as he heard a whisper. His eye's fell upon a group of young curious Elvish children. Finian smiled at them, dwarves and elves may have been enemies since the beginning of time, but Finian could never bring himself to feel any hatred towards a youngling no matter what race. And oddly enough this young dwarf prince found Elvish children to be quite endearing. With their huge saucer like eyes and long pointed ears that were nearly half the size of their head, how could he not.

The children blushed and began whispering more franticly once they noticed Finian was awake. Suddenly a little boy was pushed out of their circle and towards Finian, making his trip and fall a few feet for the dwarf. The boy trembled as he pulled himself to his feet, glancing once over his shoulder at his friends who stood their snickering. Finian frowned wondering what they were forcing him to do.

Planting his feet the boy leaned towards Finian reaching his scrawny little hand out as far as he possibly could, until just barely, his fingertips grazed the toe of Finian's foot, then jumping back like he had been bitten, the boy shot out of the tent running like there was no tomorrow. Finian snickered at the young boy's reaction, causing they boy's friend to flee as well.

_~Break~_

It was late, the sun had fallen and air was cool. Finian had fallen asleep but had once again woken up to the sound of whispers; steadying his breath he faked sleep as he strained to hear what they were saying.

"Do you really think that's him?" the male voice whispered.

"I don't know I need to talk to him then I'll know" responded a higher voice which obviously came from a female.

"Do you think you father will let you?" The male countered. There are a moment of silence and then a deep sigh.

"No" came the reply, "Damn it! When did they say the execution was going to be?" Finian froze, his breath hitched, execution? He thought. Suddenly the two were silent, Finian wondered if they had heard him.

"Hey" Came the sharp voice of the male. Finian could see his dark form move towards him along with a smaller dark form trailing slightly behind. "Hey" the voice was much closer now; the dwarf prince could tell that in a few moments the Elf would be close enough to touch.

Finian knew that it was no use pretending any longer, he snapped his head up and glared into the shadowy face.

The moon was bright and full in its glory as it light Finian's upward tilted face and leaving the elves untouched. "Who are you?" The male elf asked roughly.

Finian puffed out his chest and straightened his shoulders as much as he could with his hands tied behind his back. "I am Finian, son of Brogan, crown prince of the mining Dwarves. Who be you?"


End file.
